


Ночные кошмары

by Tykki



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: <br/>Авелин|(/)Изабелла. Квест "Ночные кошмары". В Тень вместе с Хоук пошли Авелин и Изабелла. И обе поддались демону желания. Разборки после.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночные кошмары

\- И как можно быть такой... ветреной! Предать ради какого-то корабля!  
\- О, а ради мёртвого мужа, значит, можно!  
\- Что ты знаешь! - вспыхивает Авелин. - Уэсли был для меня всем!  
Изабелла упирает руки в боки:  
\- А мой корабль, с командой, чем для меня был, по-твоему?!  
\- Это не то же самое!  
\- Да ну!  
Обе женщины смотрят друг на друга, не желая признавать очевидного: они обе подвели Хоук. И счастье ещё, что она просто проснулась позже них. Что она проснулась.  
\- Надо придумать, как не допустить такого в следующий раз, - наконец отворачивается Авелин, не желая больше спорить.  
\- У меня есть идея, - как-то без веселья хмыкает Изабелла.  
Авелин вздыхает:  
\- Даже не знаю, хочу ли я слушать...  
\- Можешь не слушать, - звучит совсем близко голос. - Можешь просто поучаствовать.  
Авелин оборачивается - сосредоточенное лицо пиратки прямо перед ней.  
\- И в чём же я должна участвовать?  
\- Ну, - дёргает Изабелла плечом, - если говорить красиво, то в том, чтобы отказаться от прошлых сожалений и найти якоря в настоящем.  
\- Прости, что?  
Изабелла с досадой щёлкает языком:  
\- А лучше вообще не говорить.  
И, взяв Авелин за плечи, крепко её целует.  
Только когда её пальцы уже путаются в чёрных кудрях Изабеллы, Авелин понимает, что почему-то забыла её оттолкнуть.


End file.
